One Teardrop for each Emotion We Felt
by Punk911
Summary: Emotions are flying in every direction,teardrops are falling,&tragedy is everywhere as Matt&Sora receive news,unfortunate news about their friends misfortunes.All their friends disappear as the world turns its pity&love away from 2 unsuspecting teens
1. Default Chapter

**One Teardrop for each Emotion We Felt**

**Summary: Emotions are flying in every direction, teardrops are falling, and tragedy is everywhere as Matt and Sora receive news, unfortunate news about their friends misfortunes. All their friends are disappearing as the world turns its pity and love away from 2 unsuspecting teens.**

**[Reviewer notice: Characters will fall in and out of normal traits, violence, sudden urges, language, brief nudity, Parental Guidence is suggested… please do not flame me for poor English skills because flamers will receive no attention. I accept constructive criticsm, flames, but mostly adore reviews!]**

**Please enjoy the story! º±Punk 911±º**

**Teardrop 1: Tragedy's First Strike**

 I walked to the hallway, the light from the window gleamed down on the floor in front of me, I walked toward it and let the light shine upon my cold body. I walked toward the glass, and felt the warmth from the sun consume the coldness upon my skin, I placed my cold palms on the warm glass, I could feel the warmth rushing through the nerves in my hands, I looked outside to take a quick glance at the life I had once enjoyed playing in the park as a child, the life when I walked to the movies with my friends, and the life where Matt and would sit on the bench beside the pond on the cold nights where he would let me crawl into the shelter of his arms. The rose in the vase on the corner table stood with only a few leafs left,

I glanced at my mirror to the left of me. I could see a young teenager with fiery red hair, and look that was so defiant to the world, for the world seemed like it was out to get me, just when I thought I would be alright, life gave me a slap of reality and knocked me back into the cold, bitter world, where everyone is afraid to let the slightest guard down in case of being hurt. People would let down their guard and finally accept the person then that person would rips a bit of your heart out, and pretty soon there's nothing left of your heart or soul to be taken away, and that's where everyone became so bitter and cold. Their hearts had become hardened with sheets of ice that might never be broken., and they had realized that fact.

Fortunately I was lucky, for the most part anyway, I had Tai, he cared for me as my own brother and promised to always be there for me no matter what, but fate was cruel, he had left to go on a vacation with his sister Kari and his girlfriend Mimi, but before the destination arrived the plane lost 3 of 4 engines then the fourth went out and the plane crashed down into the sea, everyone had drowned, they found the wreck a week later when some divers had gone exploring. There were no survivors.

Matt was still around, and he and I mourned for the loss of our three friends, we had been confined to our rooms by our conscious for we were the ones who had planned the whole trip, Tai didn't want any part of it, and TK would have gone but he had to work, Kari thought she would spend some time with her older brother Tai, Mimi she just went to be with Tai because she and Izzy had broke up a week earlier. Matt and I thought it would be a small vacation/get away trip. We received no phone calls or e-mails so we got a little worried, so we called them over and over again, but still no answer, then we got the news….Matt was watching the TV and was on the computer when we heard the news broadcasted on every channel. I walked over to Matt and sat down on the couch and clung to Matt. He rested his chin on my shoulder and tears fell from our eyes, we stared into each other's eyes with our vision blurred, we said nothing but our eyes met and said everything without words, we both knew what each other was going through and we both tried to comfort each other, but we drifted apart for those weeks when it seemed that time stood still.

A week after we both came out from mourning in our rooms Matt called me saying something horrible had happened, I wasn't sure what to do when I heard the news, that it was about some we knew and were very close to.

………………………TBC……………………

Ok I know that sucked beyond reasoning, but bare with me for a little bit.

Who is it with the unfortunate turn of an event? Why is Sora and Matt so unfortunate?


	2. Sadness lead to Death

One Teardrop for each Emotion We Felt

Summary: Emotions are flying in every direction, teardrops are falling, and tragedy is everywhere as Matt and Sora receive news, unfortunate news about their friends misfortunes. All their friends are disappearing as the world turns its pity and love away from 2 unsuspecting teens.

[Reviewer notice: Characters will fall in and out of normal traits, violence, sudden urges, language, brief nudity, Parental Guidance is suggested… please do not flame me for poor English skills because flamers will receive no attention. I accept constructive criticism, flames, but mostly adore reviews!]

Please enjoy the story! º±Punk 911±º

Recap: A week after we both came out from mourning in our rooms Matt called me saying something horrible had happened, I wasn't sure what to do when I heard the news, that it was about some we knew and were very close to.

Teardrop 2: Sadness lead to Death

I quickly grabbed my keys, I clutched them into a firm grasp in my hand, and ran as fast as my weary legs would carry me. I practically jumped down the stairs and dove into the seat of my car. I frantically put the key into the ignition, and started the engine which now was up and raring to go; the air conditioner blew a rather large amount of hot air that blew against my face. I put my foot firmly on the gas pedal and drove off with insignificant dust clouds arose to the side doors that eventually fell back onto the dirt covered asphalt.

I arrived at the house in 10 minutes or less, I was so busy contemplating why TK would have done such a drastic thing…I opened the front door of my car, and the wind blew my fiery red hair to my right shoulder, my eyes were full of questions that now couldn't be answered. Matt had seen me pull up and greeted me.

"Sora! Sora come inside quickly!" said Matt with a sad expression on his face. He motioned for me to come inside, so I did…and as I walked inside I put my foot into the house and looked up as Matt pointed; I covered my mouth with my hands, and what I saw almost made me faint. Blood was dripping from the rope attached to the tightly secured fan base, TK had slit both his wrists, he apparently wanted a painfully slow death. I heard the sound of sobbing to my left, so I glanced to my left to see Zoe crying in Davis's shoulder. I walked over there trying hard not to step into the blood that decorated the sandy colored carpet.

"How could you let TK do this!?" said Sora almost cocking her fist into Davis's face

"Zoe and I were out eating, TK said he had to do something, we never thought he would do something this drastic after loosing Kari." Said Davis wiping his tears with the back of his fist.

"TK was acting strange after he found out Kari had suffocated to death, Maybe the suffocation to too long and he slit both his wrists, but we think before he went crazy, he wrote this letter. We think he planned this while he was still sane, so the way I figured it he wanted to be with Kari. We asked for Tai's, Mimi's and Kari's bodies to be scavenged from the undersea wreck, they haven't gotten back to us yet though. But we wanted to burry Tai and Mimi together, and now TK and Kari. Here's the letter TK wrote" said Zoe with tears rolling down her face, she handed Sora the letter. Sora unfolded the piece of paper and read the letter out loud, so every one could hear it.

Dear Friends,

For quite some time now everything as been really hard for me. Alot of good things and bad things have happend to me. I did not want to do this, but please try to understand why I did. I want you all to know that I can't take being away from Kari anymore, it has been to long and I need to be with her. My life feels empty with out her here. I've decided that I have to end all this pain. I've decied to comitt suicide. I want you to tell my parents that I love them,and tell them that I can't go on. I'm really sorry I have to go, and I will miss you all, but it's to much for me I'm living in a world with nothing to look foward to so I'm am going to kill myself. Kari is dead so i'm going to kill myself at her side so that I will be with her forever. I'm leaving this letter for you to inform you what i'm going to do so goodbye.

Your Friend TK

Sora finished reading the letter with tears in her eyes, knots in her throat, and whishing she knew what TK was thinking. Matt stood beside her and Sora cried on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. They stood there staring into the deceased eyes of TK's cold body. It hung there and haunted Sora and Matt more than most, for it was their fault.

………………………TBC…………………

OK, Poor TK, who will be next? Will they wreck people answer Zoe and Davis's request?

Read and Review


End file.
